The Devilish Ashikabi
by JustinCause
Summary: The Sekirei who were found by Hiroto Minaka weren t Aliens, but an old abandoned Project of the dead God- If that Project would succeed, the Balance between the big Factions would be destroyed- with fatal Consequences. Issei is send there to prevent that- and to find new Members for his Harem, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**The devilish Ashikabi**

Yeah I´m back. Yeah, I know, I haven´t updated my other Story in Months. And no, there will be no new Chapters in a while because of my Lack of new Ideas. And yes, you can punch me if you are a follower of that Story, i am really sorry.  
But now, here is the first Chapter of my new Story, have fun! (Yeah, it isn´t the best because I didn´t write since I got my new Job)

The Copyright is owned by their respective Creators

_Thinking  
_**sfx; change of Locations**

**Underworld; Realm of the Maou**

"...well, as you see, it will be bad for us if he would´ve Success with his Plans" spoke the Spy calmly in Front of the four Persons who were sitting on Thrones "Thank you very much for your detailed Explanation, you can Rest now" spoke a female Voice „Are the other Factions informed about this case?" spoke the man next to her "Groaan, yes, they are. They should have now their meetings. Argh, so much work, so less sleep... zzz" the third Person began to sleep again.  
Sirzechs Lucifer watched over his Maou- "coworkers" how they are discussing this Case (or are at sleep now) but then, he raised his Voice "Serafall, Ajuka; you both know that we can´t send just some Devils there. It is a rather delicate Case... but I have someone who would do this Job just perfectly" Serafall and Ajuka were looking at Sirzechs with surprise. They answered in a unicon "And who should that be?" Sirzechs smiled "My little Brother-in-Law, Hyoudou Issei"

**Human World; Hyoudou Residence**

It was an Morning like every else, and that was why he liked it! The Sensation of Breasts pressing against his Chest was the best Feeling when you wake up! "G´Morning Rias, Akeno" the Body on his left Side moved a bit "Ufufu. It seems like you already didn´t need to open your Eyes to guess which Breasts are pressed against you... it seems like we have to go further to wake you completely" two soft Hands grabbed his left Hand and put them on a wet and warm Spot. He could only guess where it was. His Eyes shot wide open along with the Blood in his Nose, who was flowing out like a Waterfall "Akeno! You shouldn´t show him your special Spot before me!" He wasn´t looking in the Right Direction, but he could guess that she is pretty pissed about the Action of Akeno. Her murderous Intent let Issei frighten.  
**knock knock  
**all three of them were looking in the Direction were the Door was "My Apologies for my disturbance of your morning Routines. But I have urgent business with Issei" said Grayfia Lucifuge, Maid and Wife of Rias older Brother Sirzechs, who had entered the Room "W- Welcome Grayfia- what´s the matter?" stammered Issei, fast covering his Manhood "Unfortunately, I can´t tell you as long as Rias and Akeno are in the same Room with you. Could they please leave?" Rias and Akeno where about to start an argument why they doesn´t want to leave, but as soon as they opened their Mouths, they felt an evil Presence behind Grayfia „I think you were about to say that you both wanted to leave, am I right?" her Smile frightened them even more.  
They left pretty quickly, and after they closed the Door, Grayfia sat on the Bed and smiled. Not that scary Smile she used before. It was a warmand gentle Smile "Sorry for being so scary to Rias and Akeno. But I have a job from Sirzechs for you - and just for you." Issei was surprised. There were so many Devils who were so much more capable as him, who wasn´t even a High Class- Devil "You are maybe surprised why he choose you? Well he saw in you the best candidate for this job. You will tomorrow take the Train to Shinto Teito- who was earlier called Tokyo. There, an old Project of God got activated. You should watch over it. There are Tendencies that this Project could destroy the Balance between the Forces, which could end up in a new War. Our Peace is fragile, you know?" Grayfia stopped her Explanation „... and what is if I don´t want to do it because I don´t want to leave my Girls?" questioned Issei. Grayfia smiled as heartwarming as she could „You need a Motivation? Well, if you succeed, you will be imedially promoted to a High Class- Devil without the Normal Exam - Routine... and, the Creations of that Project are mainly pretty Females" not even 2 Seconds after she stopped, Isseis Answer came "..I´m doing It."  
"Did you hear everything, Akeno?" asked the worried Rias "Yes, Bouchou. We as his Wifes have to take a part in this Mission that he can´t be stolen away from us" the two eavesdropping Girls grinned.

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you enjoyed it. ´til next Time! (Whenever it´ll be :D )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Itｴs a me, Ma.. ahem, JustinCause! Well, there is nothing much to say.. wait, no, actually there is something to say: Thanks to an Anon and to Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita for your Reviews!  
Please enjoy the following Chapter :)

Sekirei and Highschool DxD are owned by their respective Creators

_Thoughts_**  
sfx; change of the Location**

**Shinto Teito; Maison Izumo**

It was a beautiful Morning in Shinto Teito. The Sun was slowly raising from her Sleep, Birds were singing their Songs, and the City were about to wake up slowly.  
except for one certain Landlady: She was already doing her Sword Combat Training.  
She was bringing herself to her Limits, her Bokken was swung that fast that it was barely visible.  
She was already heavily sweating and breathing, but she didn´t want to End.  
She was trying to forget the Dream she had last Night, to regain her inner Peace. But as more she tried to forget about the Dream, she saw it even clearer, which caused her to swing her Bokken faster and with more Power.  
She knew what that meant: She found her Ashikabi, but she forbade herself to have one because she left it behind for the Sake of her Husband, who passed away a while "You are trying too hard, Miya. You should take a break" Miya stopped her Bokken, which was released in a small Scale Earthquake. She turned around just to see Homura stand in the Garden with a fresh Towel in his right Hand, which he threw to Miya "there is something you want to speak about? Because you usually didn´t train that hard when there´s nothing you´re worried about" Miya knew that she got busted "yeah, Homura, there is something I am worried about - but we shouldn´t speak here about it - you never know who´s watching us" Homura smiled about the Fact that his mostly reserved Landlady opened up a bit "I´m sorry to intrude, but is this Maison Izumo?" a male Voice was speaking from the Edge of the Building, causing Homura and Miya to turn around suddenly "W- Well yes, it is and I am the Landlady. What´s the matter?" The young Man came out of the Shadows. He wore a jeans with used Look, a simple white T- Shirt and a simple black hooded Zipperjacket. His Hair was brown, he had average Size and was around 16, Miya guessed. She was shocked. It was him! Him from the Dream! "oh, that's good to hear. My Name is Hyoudou Issei. I was searching for an Room to rent. I have nothing particular in my Mind, a normal average sized Room would be already enough" Miya was shocked. Even the Voice matched!"W- well, w-we are always looking for new T- Tennants" stuttered Miya, who hasn´t recovered from her Shock "we shouldnt speak about something like this here outside. Why dont you come in?" Homura rescued the Conversation "_I should thank Homura properly afterwards" _thought Miya whilst they were about to enter the Maison, as she felt something coming from Issei. Not the Feeling that an Sekirei has when they meet their Ashikabi- it was different but also not - she couldnt tell if she were frightened or comforted by it, but she was already curious.  
They entered a Room who most likely looked like an Livingroom, and sat down before a Table, Miya served Issei and Homura also fresh brewed Tea.  
"Well, Issei- san, now the important Facts. You will share this House with the other Tennant's you have already seen Homura- san, and there is one more Tennant - and we arent taking MBI Cards" Miya had recovered from the shock and was now again in her usual serious Mood "that shouldnt be a Problem because I didnt have such an Card and dont worry about the payment - I already have the Money to pay some Months worth of Rent" Issei began to stare at Miyas Breasts. Miya blushed instantly "Is something the matter, Issei- san?" Issei blushed and turned his head in another Direction as fast as he could "N - No, nothing is the matter" Miya blushed even more a bit about his rather sweet reaction "well then, your Room is in the first Floor, third Door on the left."  
"_What did the Landlady say which One of the Rooms ist my Room? The Third One or the fourth One? I think she said the fourth One" _thought Issei when he was about to enter the first Floor First, Second, Third, fourth... there it is!said Issei to himself. He slid the Door open, and a brown-haired Girl who wore nothing more than white Panties with a little pink Ribbon on it stand in Front of him "well, that was rather unexpected. But damn, dem Oppai!" he sat up his usual lecherous Smile. He also got overflowing Nosebleed, even if he wasnt quite sure if he got it from seeing the Breasts of that Girl or if it was caused by the Kick who was following to that embarrassed "Кyah! Hentai!" and did send him flying backwards _Иt was totally worth it...totally!"_ was the last Thing he thought before his consciousness slipped away.

_Flashback (at Hyoudou Residence)-_

"Well, Grayfia, could you Please tell me the Details of this Mission?" To Isseis surprise, Grayfia put out her Notebook and began to search between the Notes she had taken "Here is it.. ah! There! I already told you that it is an old Project of the dead God. And he named it the Sekirei- Plan. Those Sekirei were originally meant to be artificial created Angels, but it failed horribly. But he didnt wanted to destroy those Sekirei, because he loved his Creation, failed or not. So he decided to hide them all over the World and he hoped that nobody will ever find them. But he was wrong. Again. Some of them woke automatically up and lived like normal Humans. This is the point where it gets interesting, because the freed Sekirei mated with the Humans and produced an side-effect: The Ashikabi. Those Ashikabi have the Ability to control Sekirei. Because that happened, some thousand of Years ago, the Blood of the Ashikabi got thinner and so there were today just a handful of Humans around the World with the capability to be an Ashkabi. That is all the Information which we got from Michael" Issei was sceptical "and how I am related to all of this?" Grayfia smiled "well, because you affect the Women around you (even I cant escape your Charme completely) we suspected that you also have the Blood of an Ashikabi runs inside of you - and do you remember how Sirzechs visited you? One of the Shoulder - pattings should´ve stung a bit, because he stole you a bit of your Blood. And there we found the evidence- you are an AshikabiIssei was both surprised and angry how bold Sirzechs sometimes can be "you could just have asked, and I would´ve given my Blood. But back to the Topic: What are my Goals in that Mission?" Grayfia searched again inside her Notebook "Your Goal is pretty easy. You just have to watch over the Things who are happening now in Shinto Teito and to prevent that it will become a Threat to the big Three. Pretty easy, isnt it? What you do apart from that doesnt matter. You may find some Sekirei who will follow you - but please, dont force any of the Sekirei- when there are some of them for you, Fate will Guide them to you" Grayfia was about to close her Notebook when Issei asked her "and where should I stay? I dont know anyone there" Grayfia saw that question coming "our Spy said that Maison Izumo would be the ideal hideout. And doｴt worry, you will have an infinite amount of Money you can use, but please, dont overdo it" Issei nodded to her Answer" by the Way, Grayfia. Are you always carry an Notebook with you?" embrassed about the Question, she blushed slightly and answered quietly "I can remember pretty much Stuff. But there are Borders even for me, Issei. Even for me"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devilish Ashikabi**

Welcome my fellow Readers! There is already a new chapter and it is now Sunday here, and I am still intoxicated from last Night, but my Brain decided that I shouldn´t sleep but write a new Chapter. The Fuck, Brain? We´re going to have a serious Conversation later.  
I´ve gotten a lot of Reviews (Thanks to you, dear Reviewer, whoever you are) where I got criticized because of this punctuation.  
I will explain it to you: I´m using a Software which is located for German Grammar. So it does this automatically. But I will try to correct it for my beloved Readers :)  
And yeah, English Grammar... I hope you`ll forgive me my spelling errors. I`m not an Native (Who would`ve guessed that? :D )

Highschool DxD and Sekirei are owned by their respective Creators

**somewhere Deep in the Consciousness of the Boosted Gear-**

Issei woke up. He looked around, but there was nothing but black Nothingness. Where was he? But then he remembered. He was here inside of his Sacred Gear [So you did wake up, Partner] a big red Dragon appeared in the black Nothingness. Seen from the Eyes of a mere Human, he looked like a cruel Monster with claws that could easily crush a hundred of Men, Smoke that was always coming out of his Nostrils as if a Fire was burning inside of him, patiently waiting to be released in a hot Storm of Death and Destruction. His glowing Eyes which were filled with murderous Intent. But the greatest Feature of him were his crimson red Scales, who looked as if he had bathed in the Blood of the poor Guys who tried to oppose him. And well, he was One "Hello Ddraig, why did you call my Consciousness? Is something serious going on?" Issei watched up to Ddraigs Face, waiting for an Answer [You were knocked out with just one Kick. Of a weak Woman. Damn, Issei. You are so pathetic] a Vein popped up at Issei´s Forehead "You just summoned me to mock me? Really, Ddraig?" Issei looked at Ddraigs Face. He knew that Ddraig would grin if his facial Features would let him [**I** would never do that, Partner. Actually, I wanted to tell you what I did when you were unconsciousness. I let a bit of my Ki flow out of your left Arm. Less enough to not be sensed, but enough to look a bit around here in Shinto Teito to find unusual Energies which could lead us to those Sekirei. And yeah, I found some. To be precise, 108 of them, and even if Im not able to find them completely, some of them are close] Issei was both relieved and tense. Relived because he wasn´t summoned for nothing and tense because some potential Danger was close "Hell, in that case I should go. If there is Danger around the Corner, I shouldn`t be sleeping carelessly" with those Words, Issei left the black Nothingness [You`ve gotten a lot more mature since we met the first Time, Issei. Keep going your Way and nothing will stop you. Get stronger than the Strongest, and capture every Woman you want to! (I don´t believe I really said that. I got pathetic. Or Old. Or both.)]

**Maison Izumo; Room 3**

"Uzume, don`t you think you overdid it?" said Miya, who brought the unconscious Issei to his Room and laid him down on a tatami Mat "I overdid it?" said the worried Uzume, who was now completely dressed "Yes, you overdid it a bit.. much. You shouldn´t kick a Tennant so hard that he almost dies" Uzume began to pout "But Miya, he peeped!" Miya wanted to scold Uzume even more, but Isseis left Arm drew her attention. It glowed in crimson red Light, but as fast as it was there, it was already gone "_W__hat are you, Hyoudou Issei? At any rate, not an normal Human" _thought Miya. She decided to ask him later if they had the Time. She was awakened from her deep thinking as Issei began to wake up "Uh... where am I?" he looked to his left, saw Uzume, jumped up and ran on the opposite Wall of the room, pressing his back in Fear against the Wall "ｴmsorryimsorrysorrysorry, please don´t kick me again!" he already expected a punishment, but nothing happened "You got it wrong, Issei. Uzume is here because she wanted to apologize" explained Miya friendly. Uzume looked confused "Did I?" she asked. Miyas Smile wasn´t warm anymore. It was frightening. It seemed like a dark Aura covered Miya. And was that a Hanya- Mask what appeared behind her? "_M__iya can be quite frightening" _thought Issei as he watched that Scene "A- as you wish, Miya... I´m s- sorry that I kicked you" stuttered Uzume and left the Room in hurry, as if Satan himself was direct behind her.

A few Seconds after Uzume left, Miya brought all of her Guts together and asked Issei "Uhm, Issei, could I..." but she couldn´t finish her sentence, because a mobile Phone rang somewhere "Ah, sorry, it´s mine... let me see who´s calling. Oh! It´s important! Could you please say later what you wanted to say?" Issei left the Room with his mobile Phone on his Ear "Hello Issei, Darling" it was his fiancée, Rias Gremory, his crimson haired Princess "Hello Rias, what can I do for you?" Rias laughed quietly "Well, you already did something for me - I heard your Voice again - I´m soo lonely without you" her sad sound almost broke Issei´s Heart "But that´s not why I called you - there in Shinto Teito is a stray Devil, and you are the only one who is around" Isseis Mood got serious. A stray Devil could be a serious Treat to innocent Humans which he wanted to protect "Understood." See him already as was walking out of the Maison, towards the Location Rias told him "Uhm, Ise... before you hang up.. I wanted to say something.. I love you" Issei smiled and said "I Love you too, Rias" and hung up.

Miya sat for a while in Issei`s Room after Issei left. She couldn`t believe how pathetic she was if she canｴt even ask Issei a simple Question. But she had to find who he was and if he was the One specially for her, her Ashikabi.

So she decided to follow Issei.

**Shinto Teito; MBI Tower**

"That´s odd- there were just now a Peak of a strange Energy... but as fast as it came, as fast was it gone" spoke Sahashi Takami to herself, completely concentrated on her Meters to find the source of that energy - but she couldn´t find anything, but she was sure it was somewhere in the northern Area of Shinto Teito "You know, my patience isn´t forever, Takami. If you don´t give me an order soon, I´ll cut you up" said a female Voice which she knows too well "You are ordinary as always, Karasuba. But yes, I do have an Order for you. Investigate about that strange Energy and find it´s source" Karasuba grinned "and then kill it?" Takami facepalmed "No, if possible, bring it here alive. And if it opposes you, do as you wish" Karasubas Grin got a bit smaller, but it was there "And where should that Source be?asked Karasuba "We don´t know the exact Location of it, but I know it´s somewhere in the northern Area" Karasuba´s Grin began to widen again "The northern Area, huh? Your Order is already fulfilled"

End of Chapter 3

**Now I know why everybody is ranting about my Grammar and Spelling - I wrote those Sentences after I uploaded it and opened it to do some editing - The Site messes my Chapters up, god damn it.  
I will overview the other two Chapters  
Edit: Done  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Devilish Ashikabi **

Hello everyone! This Time is truly nothing to say here, so enjoy the new Chapter 4!

**Highschool DxD and Sekirei are property of the respective Creators**

_Thoughts  
_**change of a Location  
**[Ddraig]

**Shinto Teito; A abandoned Warehouse **

"In there should be this stray Devil Rias mentioned" said Issei to himself "Well then, I should start as long as nobody is around" Issei is walking rather slow. Issei isn´t afraid of this stray Devil, but he has a lot respect for that Situation, and he knew, if the Stray surprises him, it will be a disadvantage for him. In a real Battle the Stray would not stand even a Chance, but in a surprise Attack, he could be easily overwhelmed.  
But fortunately the Stray wasnt that intelligent, because he started a Frontal attack fast towards him. "Boosted Gear activate!" the familiar red Gauntlet with the golden Linings and with the green Jewel on the Backside appeared [Boosto!] said it whilst the green Jewel lightened up for a short Time "Promotion: Rook!" the golden Linings and the Jewels lightened up, and the physical Power of the Rook is already flowing through Isseis Body and it had also Effect for his Body: his Muscles were growing bigger and his Appearance got Way more athletic. With that Power it was easy for Issei to stop the Attack of the Stray and to smash him with his Gauntlet into the Floor.  
Behind a Corner not too far away, Miya leaned against a Wall _"What does Issei do in such a Place? Is he a Gangster or in a Gang? I wont find out if I don't go closer.. maybe if I sneak I might be able to go behind that Warehouse" _as closer she came, the Noises gotten louder _„Doesnt that sound like a Fight? A Reason more to get behind that Warehouse"_ she reached the Backside pretty quick without getting noticed, and breathed deeply _„That remembers me of my Time back then when I used to be the Leader of the Disciplinary Squad, but now I´m out of shape. When I´m back at Home I should seriously think about a new start of my Training" _the last Thing she remembered was the Sound of breaking Glass.

**Around an Hour later; Somewhere in the northern Area**

Miya opened slowly her Eyes. She didn't lie somewhere behind the abandoned Warehouse, but was carried in Bridal Style.  
She looked up who was carrying her, and saw it was Issei- who had terrible Wounds all over his upper Body and Blood dripping out of his mouth angle "Issei, what happened? If you´re that injured, I can take care of myself" Issei just grinned tired "I think not, because your Ankles are compressed. And my Wounds look worser than they are, so don't worry about me" she was moved to Tears. Nobody in her entire Life has threaten her so selfless, and was at the same Time in Pain like this "Don't cry, Miya. I don't want to see your pretty Face crying. Please stop it." said Issei to calm Miya down _"Yeah, there is someone who is getting laid tonight f*ck yes!"_ is what he thought "It seems like you´ve come across your late Husband pretty good, hm?" spoke a Voice from a few Metres away „Karasuba. I hoped to never see you again in my Life" said Miya with a Voice filled with pure Hate "Cold as always, hm? Well it doesn't matter because you aren't my Target. It is the Boy who is carrying you. Doctor Sahashi has taken an interest in you, and if you come with me without opposing me, nobody gets hurt." Issei didn't even needed a minute to find his answer „Nope, I dont have any interest in People like you. And also, I have to take Miya home. Good afternoon" Karasuba was confused. Nobody threatened her like that. Everybody is scared of her and did what she wished "Hey you Jackass! What do you think will happen if you just walk away? I will kill you and Miya right away!" Issei stood still, and Miya couldn't see any expression in his Face, and she couldn't say what he´s about to do next "What did you just say? Sorry Miya, it´ll just be a minute." Issei let her sit on the ground and leaned her against the Wall behind her. Miyas and Karasubas Eyes widened, and what they both not knew, they did it because of the same emotion: Fear. Miya with the Fear to lose again someone who is precious to her: And Karasuba out of the Fear to lose for the first Time in her Life "So you really want to fight me? Then come at me with all you have. Ddraig, it´s Time to work" his Boosted Gear appeared "I don't know how you let that Gauntlet appear, but it wont help you!" Karasuba chased forward, her Katana ready to draw _„So she does use a Katana.. well, it's not like I´m not ready" _a Sword appeared on the Gauntlet [Ascalon!] did the glowing Gear say "Promotion: Knight!" Issei chased as well with over human Speed forward.  
Miya was sitting speechless there _"I never did see someone who is that fast! He is definitely not Human. But what was he?" _ Karasuba didn't expect a mere Human to be that fast! She couldn't even see exactly what happened, and as she got whats happening, she already just had the Hilt of her Katana in her left Hand, the Blade some Metres away and a deep cut in her left Side. Karasuba broke down on her Knees and held her Wound. She lost. She lost completely "Do you see now that you shouldnt wander around and fight random strangers? They could be stronger than you, And I really hope you´ll learn from the Wound, and maybe the next Time we meet, you will gotten friendlier" Karasuba blushed slightly *doki* _„I didnt think I actually would have a Heart. It seems like I react to him... so this is my destined Person" _thought Karasuba as she looked Issei walking away whilst carrying Miya bridal- Style.

**Shinto Teito, Maison Izumo**

"What happened? You look horrible, Issei!" shouted Homura " It looks worser than it is. Please look after Miya first" Homura was confused but accepted "Ah, Issei, there came a Guest for you today, I think it was an Hour or so ago. She´s in your Room" Issei was surprised. Who could it be? _"Well, I don´t know as long as I´m not in my Room"_ Issei thought and walked towards his Room.  
Issei slit the Door open, but this Time there was no Girl changing, but a blonde Girl wearing the Clothes of a Nun.  
Almost everyone would mistake her for One, but Issei knew it better "Asia! Nice that you came to see me!" said Issei with Tears in his Eyes, his Mind set on her chest „Ah, Ise, how do look? Let me heal it!" but Issei refused her offer "Thanks, but my Wounds aren't that bad. Or did you forget about the healing Abilities of my Dragon- Body? And also, down there in the Living room is someone who needs more of your help" Issei smiled "You are always so nice, Ise! That´s why I love you!" she began to blush as well as Issei. Asia almost left the Room as she stopped suddenly "Oh, I almost forgot, Sirzechs asked me to give you a Present- its the black Box on your Desk" Issei walked over to the Desk. It was a black Box around the Size of a Shoebox. Issei lifted the cover... and a Puppet on a Metal Spring shot out, causing Issei a small Heart attack _"Damn It, Sirzechs!" _thought Issei. Then he saw that a tiny Piece of Paper was attached at the left Hand of the Puppet _"Sorry Issei, I just couldn´t resist – your true Present is under the Puppet -Sirzechs" _was written on pulled the double Base, and found 15 black Chess- Pieces lying on crimson red silk.

**Shinto Teito, MBI Tower; Minakas Office**

"What do you mean you got defeated?" shouted Minaka Hirata and Sahashi Takami in Unison "You heard what I said. I was unable to fight. But I know that he is sure no Human" Takami was not sure how to handle this situation. If the Source is so strong that he defeated Karasuba without a sweat, who could defeat him? "No wonder that you weren't able to defeat your `Source´. He is way out of your League. But if you want me to lure him towards you, just let me know" said a mysterious Voice in the Shadows.

**End of Chapter 4**

Phew.. and a new Chapter is finished. Now begins the really difficult Part, namely, the two Universes combinated.

Til next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Devilish Ashikabi**

Oh well.. a wild Chapter 5 appears!  
Thanks to the Reviewers Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita and redclaw39, and here are your Answers:

I really don´t know yet... sorry for such an unclear Answer

Reviews are always welcome! But please, enjoy the following Chapter :)

_Thoughts  
_**change of Location  
**[Ddraig]

**Shinto Teito, Maison Izumo; Isseis Room**

Issei took the evil Pieces and realized how big the Power actually is within them _"So these are my personal evil Pieces? I should thank Sirzechs and Ajuka properly next Time I see them" _thought Issei and saw something under the red Silk the evil Pieces lied on. It was an Instruction and a black Bag with the Gremory Blazon in Gold embroidered. On the Instruction was written: "If you want to activate the evil Pieces, you have to draw a magical Circle as drawn further down there. Then you lay the Pieces inside of them. The only Thing to do now is to drip a Drop of your Blood on the Seal- and then those Pieces are bound to your Soul, newborn King" Issei did as the Instruction said and dripped a bit of his Blood on the Seal. The Circle disappeared. First it seemed that the Binding failed, but then a little crimson red Flame lit inside of them _"So now they are officially bound to me, hm?" _he woke up from his thinking as he heard footsteps behind him "What the Hell are you doing, Issei? I don´t understand a Thing anymore... I – I don´t understand you. What the Hell are you?" said Miya behind Issei with a hysterical Voice. She saw the sad expression on his Face "Sit down, Miya. I think at this Point it is unavoidable to explain everything carefully to you" he let his set of devil Wings appear, as well his Sacred Gear "You will surely hate me when I tell you this. I am a.. Devil, Miya!" he shouted the last part, as if it would pain him physically. Miya didn´t want to believe him "A Devil? Don´t joke around. Something like that doesn´t exists" Isseis expression got even sadder "I told you the Truth. I´m sorry you can´t believe it" and with that, Issei left the Room.  
Issei left the Room _"Why does Miya not believe me? She saw so much, yet doesn´t believe me" _he wanted to leave this Place. Fast. As he reached the Door, he heard a loud explosion from his Room, causing him to turn around and run back to his Room. He broke the Door open just to see his whole Room in a mess, the Wall on the oppsite Side of his Room missed. Blue Light began to flood the Room "Long Time no see, Issei. It seems like the Women are even here attracted to you" said the Source of the blue Light with an amused Voice "You don´t mind sharing, do you?" and pointed at Miya, who was unconscious in his Arms "Maybe he doesn´t, but I do!" said a Voice behind him, and a Burst of Fire was hitting the center of the Light "What do you think you´re doing, Shithead?" the Light weakened and revealed white Scales "Vali! What do you want here?!" shouted Issei "You want to know what I´m doing here? Causing Madness, Terror and Destruction, just the usual" Vali began to laugh "If you intend to get her back, just follow me" and began to fly in his Scale Armor in Lightspeed away "What are your relations to that Person?" asked a Person, who was cloathed in a black coat which even covered his lower Face angrily "You don´t have to pretend you are someone else, Homura. But I will Answer your Question: He is my Rival and you could say, evil Opposite. Vali, the vanishing Dragon" said Issei with a bitter Voice. Homura heard his words with a rather pitying Expression "Amd what are you going to do now?" asked Homura puzzled "What do you think I am going to do? I´m going to get Miya back, even if it costs my Life. Ddraig, activate Balance Break"  
Isseis Body and Mind were determined as he got covered in crimson red Light [Welsh Dragon Scale Armor!] was the last Homura heard.

**Shinto Teito, MBI Tower; Minakas Office**

"There is your Bait to lure him here" said Vali, who removed his Balance Break and was now in his usual Clothes "And you are sure this will work?" asked Minaka with a bit uneasiness which caused the glaring Miya "It will work perfectly. He will arrive like a Storm and destroy everything and everyone who is in his Way. Good luck with the catch!" Vali was slowly away from Minaka and the others "What do you mean with `good luck with the catch`? You are not doing it?" Vali grinned „I never said that I will catch him.. I just said that I lure him to this Location, everything else is your Problem" The Faces of Minaka and Takami became suddenly pale, but Karasuba, who got her broken Katana replaced, lost her patience "What do you think you are going, Asshole? You are staying here with us and catch him!" she jumped forward with her drawn Katana, ready to hit. But she got (much to her displeasure) stopped with just one Finger "Don´t play out of your League, filthy Bitch!" Vali swung his Arm towards her and punched his Fingers through her Chest. Karasuba dropped to the Floor Lifeless, left everyone shaken, even the recently awakened Miya, who hated Karasuba wholeheartedly "I wish all of you a beautiful Death" said Vali as a Goodbye as he stepped into a Transportation Circle.  
After a few Minutes they heard a loud Roar. That loud and terrifying, that almost their Blood almost froze. They just saw something red and big coming towards them and it crashed throught the Glass "Who is the Guy which kidnapped Miya?!" asked that Thing with an angry and frightening Voice "W- Well, he did left us just a Second ago. How about you just grab her and go away?" said Minaka whose Voice was shaking and it was clearly Visible on his white Panties that he peed himself in Fear "Well, this Time I won´t harm you. But if you ever intend to lay a Finger on her or on someone who is dear to me, I will kill you... no, I will completely annihilate your existence" threatened Issei him and shouldered Miya "You shouldn´t trust strangers so easily, Kid" as he draw a Pistol and shoot Miya in her Head "You fucker, I kill you!" but he could just hear his hysterical Laugh coming from the Smokescreen which appeared suddenly.  
Once the Smoke disappeared, Minaka and Takami were gone as well. Issei´s Armor disappeared and he fell down to his Knees with Tears in his Eyes. He hugged Miya´s dead Body and said with a shaking Voice "Miya, you can´t be dead.. I really liked you... I wanted to do so much perverted Stuff to you..." a Sting was going through his Mind. He looked down and saw that the Bag, where he stored the evil Pieces, strong glowing. Issei opened the Bag and saw that it were the two Knights, who were glowing. He took booth of them out of the Bag and lied them on her chest, but just one sunk into her _"And what´s with the second one?" _Issei looked around and saw Karasuba lying dead a few metres away.

**Next Morning, Maison Izumo; Isseis Room**

Miya woke slowly up with a massive Headache. But that wasn´t her biggest Issue she had to deal with right now _"I just want to know a few Things: A) Why didn´t I put on my pyjama, but are here with nothing more than my Panties B) Why am I Lying in the same Bed as the naked as Issei C) Why is Karasuba also here (and naked) and D) Why am I not dead?"_ Issei opened slowly opened his Eyes. He saw the puzzled Face of Miya and smiled bright "Welcome to your new lives, Miya, Karasuba. You are now reincarnated Devils."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**The devilish Ashikabi**

Hello everyone! Finally there is a new Chapter!

**Shinto Teito, Maison Izumo; Isseis Room**

"What do you mean with `We are now reincarnated Devils´?" said Miya completely confused "Well, You both were dead, and I used an evil Piece (Those Chess- Figures you saw the other Day) on each of you. Every King like me gets a Set of 15 evil Pieces: One Queen, two Bishops, two Rooks, two Knights and eight Pawns. You got the Knight- Piece, which enchants your Speed" Miya was still confused, but she began slowly to understand "But it doesn´t explain why we are almost naked with you in this Bed- you didn´t do something illicit whilst we were unconscious, did you?" a black Aura began to glow around Miya and Karasuba, and Issei began to crawl slowly back "N- no, I didn´t do anything, really- but a Part to revive you two is deep Skinship to share my warmth (and life-force) with you" tried Issei to appease them. Miya tried to cope with all those new Things, but Karasuba got suddenly sad " Issei, I want to know something.. why did you revive me? After all, I tried to kill you and Miya" she already thought that Issei revived her just to make fun out of her " It might be that you tried to kill me- but after I defeated you, I saw something deep down inside of you. It was the weak Flame of Righteousness and benevolence. I think you can be a good Person if you try, and that´s already enough- and you´ve gotten a nice Body I want to play with" a Vein popped up on Karasuba´s Face as she punched Issei unconscious _"You Idiot. If you wouldn´t had said the last Sentence, I would have made you my Ashikabi now" _Karasuba blushed and grabbed her Clothes who were laying next to the Bed and got dressed for the Day, Miya followed her soon after.  
Issei woke up a few hours later with a Headache, and after he got dressed in his usual clothes, he went down towards the Livingroom were it was way more lively than usual, because Karasuba and Miya were fighting about something unimportant. But something else drew his Attention: a Letter who was lying on the Table "Dear Issei, when you read this, I am already gone. I will head back to Kuoh Academy. Sincerly, Asia" Issei was surprised. What happened that she left that fast? Issei was still puzzled as his Mobile began to ring "Hello Darling! How are you doing? I heard from Asia that you made two beautiful Women your Knights? Xenovia won´t be disappointed at all- and the others also aren´t angry at all" said Rias sarcastically "Then why don´t you and the others come over and live here?" tried Issei to calm Rias down "Not everyone has free Time like you- only Koneko, Akeno, Asia, and me will come over and live with you, but I heard that some other People want to visit you. We will come tonight, so prepare your Body for your punishment, mkay?" Isseis Face got emotionless "Miya?" the two Women stopped to fight "What is it, Issei?" Isseis Face got suddenly darker "Please prepare some Rooms. You´ll get some Tennants tonight" Miya didn´t understand why he knew that someone called her earlier "Ok... I will prepare dem" and left the Livingroom.  
After Miya left, Karasuba snuggled towards Issei, giving him the Joy of Feeling her Breasts being pressed against his Arm "Could you please tell me about this red Gauntlet you have?" Issei let his Gauntlet appear "You mean this? This is called a Sacred Gear and gets planted into Human Souls. All of them have different Abilities like Healing, getting a Set of Arms to his own and much more.  
But there are 13 Sacred Gears which are called Longinus. When they are well used, their Power is enough to kill Gods. My boosted Gear, also called `Gauntlet of the red Dragon Emperor` is one of them. And diffrent to other Gears, mine inherits a Soul of a very powerful Being, the heavenly Dragon Ddraig, my Friend and Partner. Speaking of him, can you please search for Vali´s Soul?" the Gauntlet began to glow [I will try my best, Issei. But I will need Time] spoke Ddraig. Karasuba was shocked. The Gauntlet just spoke! "Our Guests should be here in no Time. Please make a good Impression, because those People who are going to live here with us are very important to me" Karasuba pouted "But then you have something to do me a favor, mkay?" Issei smiled "And what should it be?" Karasuba looked deep into Isseis Eyes "Kiss me. Make me your Sekirei."

**Hyoudou Residence; a bit earlier the same Day**

"Asia, did you get everything I ordered?" asked Rias "Yes, I got everything in that new Shop in Lilith, but I´m not quite sure if you want to kill him instead of punishing him" said Asia worried "Don´t worry about that. His Body is more sturdy than he looks- at least I think that" Asia got even more worried, but Rias decided to ignore her _"That Issei! Just as soon you show him your back... but I will grab your Attention once more!" _said Rias in an inner Monologue. Akeno and Koneko were entering the Room with gigantic Suitcases. Asia was shocked as she compared their Suitcases to her rather small One "What have you packed that you need Suitcases that big?" Akeno began to grin "Ufufu. Some normal Clothes, but mostly sexy Underwear to catch Isseis attention" as she said that, a black Aura appeared around Rias and she said with a scary Voice "Akeno, what are you going to do with Issei? And when you are going to do what I think you are, you won´t do it before me, is that clear?" but Akeno wasn´t scrared at all "When you are not fast enough, I might take his first Time" Rias began to throw a lot of different magical Attacks towards Akeno which she countered with her Lightning. Asia and Koneko stepped a few metres back to get out of the deadly Fighting-zone "and what did you pack, Koneko?" asked Asia friendly "Mostly equipment for my daily Training. And these to punish Issei" she pulled out a pair of simple black Gauntlets "Steel- reinforced Gauntlets... no Pervert ever did survive them" Koneko began to sigh with joy, but Asia sweatdropped.  
After a while, Akeno and Rias settled their Fight "I think we should go now, should we?" said the exhausted Rias and summoned a Magical Circle.

**Shinto Teito; Maison Izumo; Livingroom**

Issei couldn´t get his Luck "Are you going to kiss me now or do you want to stare forever?" said the annoyed Karasuba, causing Issei to move his Face towards hers and to press his Lips on her own. A gigantic Sensation was shooting trough her Body and let a Pair of greyish Wings on her back appear "My Sword shall smite all evil for my Ashikabi" said Karasuba and let her Wings disappear "Now I´m yours forever, Ashikabi- sama" and snuggled at Issei "Ise, could you please explain the Situation?" said a well-known scary Voice behind Issei. He didn´t even need to guess "Rias! Nice to see you to.. and uh, you got everything wrong!" he felt the murderous Intent behind him "Is that so, Issei? You can tell me more whilst we punish you!"

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
